Harry Potter and the Dungeon of Horrors
by AsSafeAsSnape
Summary: Harry is captured during the holiday's before his 6th year and is forced to live as one of Voldemort's prisoners, subjected to torture and rape. Snape, being a 'death eater', quickly finds out about Potter's situation, discovering that he is nothing more than a scared, helpless boy in need of rescuing. Will Severus be able to save Harry before it is too late? Warnings inside!


Harry Potter and the Dungeon of Horrors

Chapter 1 – The Capture

**A/N: Hi there! This isn't the kind of story I'd usually write, let alone read, but I thought I'd give it a go for a few chapters and see how it went. I know most of my followers will not like this story, so I'm truly sorry if it offends anyone… As this isn't my usual cup of tea, it may be poorly written or not make sense at times. I have pretty much not prepared myself, so please bear with me. I'm happy to listen to your opinions and suggestions, so please feel free to leave a comment. This is a kind of introductory chapter I guess. Let me know if it's worth continuing. Thanks!**

**WARNING: Contains slash, torture, rape, swearing and violence! This is a strictly adult only story. Don't like, please don't read. If I forget anything I'll try to remember to add it in later.**

**Disclaimer: The wonderful J.K. Rowling owns the amazing world of Harry Potter; I am merely playing around with her creations, and adding my own plot.**

After locking the garden shed, Harry turned round to assess the back yard, wiping endless beads of sweat off his pale face. He had mowed, watered the garden, planted an assortment of brightly coloured flowers, de-weeded the front flowerbed, mulched and strategically placed sprinklers throughout the yard. He had put all of his effort into the garden for the last four hours, while Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley were inside watching cooking programs in the welcomed cool of the air-conditioning.

Although Harry, in his torn, hole-littered, oversized hand-me-downs was unbelievably hot and tired, he was pleased with the distraction that the days' work had provided, forcing him to shut off his thinking for the last few hours. Because when he was thinking, he was constantly reminded of the grief and guilt he felt over Sirius' death. The pain of losing his godfather was almost too much to handle.

Harry truly regretted dragging his friends to the Ministry of Magic that day. Not only had he been tricked by the darkest wizard of all time, Voldemort, after failing to learn occlumency, he had also put his friends, and other members of the Order of the Phoenix in terrible danger, resulting in his godfather's murder. Although it was death eater Bellatrix L'Estrange that struck Sirius dead with the killing curse, Harry took the blame, for Sirius followed Harry, trying to protect him, although he was tricked into thinking it was the other way round. How wrong he had been.

Harry had never felt so guilty in all his life. It was eating away at him from inside, leaving him as a seemingly soulless, empty shell. Harry had been so broken when he had returned to Privet Drive for the summer; he was even paler than usual, withdrawn and depressed to the point where he had stopped talking and eating, and had nearly impossibly lost more weight, which he could not afford to lose. For the majority of the summer holidays, Harry was either locked away in his room or out doing chores, which he was very thankful for.

Harry had been so compliant with his relatives, staying in his room, doing chores and receiving his beatings without a word, that they had become bored with him, leaving Harry to do as he pleased, which was mostly keeping the house looking immaculate. Although Harry's body was pleased that the almost daily beatings had ended, his mind was screaming at him to anger the Dursleys, play up, just to receive some kind of human contact, even if it was painful. He deserved it anyway… He hated that they were ignoring him in every way possible; he needed to think about something, anything, other than Sirius.

Returning to the house, Harry pushed his way through the back door, the cool breeze sending shivers down his spine instantly bringing him back to the Department of Mysteries. He watched as his friends were captured by death eaters, wands held to their necks as they were outnumbered by Voldemort's followers, and then he saw Sirius, watched him die, his still, lifeless body falling through the veil. Harry wished for the millionth time that that day had never occurred.

Feeling the need to escape from his prison of a home once more, Harry grabbed the garbage bags from the inside bins, emptying them to provide a reason to venture back out into the sweltering summer heat.

After putting his friends in so much danger during his fifth year, Harry was dreading returning to Hogwarts and having to face them; he wasn't ready to speak to anyone, let alone Ron and Hermione, who had blindly followed him into one of Voldemort's traps. But, with only three weeks remaining until the beginning of his sixth year, it appeared as though he wasn't going to have much of a choice. He needed time to think, to come up with something to say to them, but, with Sirius' death hanging over his head, he was unable to come up with anything. For one he needed to apologize, and to thank them…

Harry trekked down to the garbage bin he had placed on the side of the road earlier that day. The putrid smell penetrating his nose as he lifted the lid did not bother him in the slightest. He slammed the lid back down, anger and guilt surging through him in waves. _You killed you're fucking godfather, the only relative you had left that gave a damn about you! Not only that, but you put your best fucking friends in danger, nearly getting them killed too! No wonder they haven't bloody written to you all summer!_

Harry was angry with himself, more than he was with the Dursleys, Umbridge, Snape, and even Bellatrix! His friends, and even students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw looked up to him as a kind of leader, and he had let them all down, put them in harm's way. Harry was so caught up in his self-loathing, blame and anger that he failed to notice the three dark, hooded figures, complete with full face masks silently stalking in his direction. After a final kick to the bin, Harry turned back towards his 'home', only making a few steps before the words 'petrificus totalus' were screamed from behind.

Panic and horror overcame Harry as he felt his arms snap to his sides, his jaw slam shut and his legs pulled together like magnets, causing his to fall down onto the pavement, his face slamming into the ground. His nose was obviously broken, if the flaring and pooling blood was anything to go by. Although he was unable to move or speak, Harry could still see and hear everything that was going on. He laid there, unmoving as his attackers silently closed the space between them, leaving Harry wondering who they were and what they wanted. The conversation they had above him was absolutely frightening.

"Is it him, do you reckon? Did we get the right kid? Is this the Potter swine?" The first man asked, clearly the leader of the trio.

"There's one way to find out," number two replied, kicking Harry hard in the side. With the third wizard's assistance, the two rolled Harry over, revealing his frozen face. Harry watched on, terrified and helpless as the leader crouched down, his cold fingers tracing the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. The man chuckled evilly behind his mask, indicating that Harry was indeed the person they had been searching for. _Shit! _Harry thought. _Shit, shit, fucking shit!"_

"You're a hard person to get to Potter, but we have you now! Our master will be pleased… Grab him!" The two did as they were told, grabbing the body bound teen and apparating him to the heart of Malfoy Manor.

**I hope you like it so far, although I understand that nothing really, other than a lead up, happened in this chapter. Also, if I decide to continue with it, it will be considerably shorter than my other multi-chapter fic, Secrets Discovered, and the chapters will be shorter also. Thanks for reading!**

**AsSafeAsSnape**


End file.
